Jail Bait
by Shamefaced Shambles
Summary: Set in Season 2 Episode 19 'Folsom Prison Blues'. Due to a case Sam and Dean are spending time in the slammer, their plans however are ruined due to the unexpected arrival of Harry Potter, an effeminate boy wrongly accused.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hey guys finally writing again, been out for a long time now. Anyway this is my first Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover; as a matter of fact it is my first crossover full stop. Anyway the story is set in Season 2 Episode 19 'Folsom Prison Blues'. The timeline is messed up but to be honest I don't care, the idea hit me ad it won't go away so deal with it. Also this will be slash so don't like it then don't read.

I'm hoping for this to be a few chapters long (it's only going to be set in the week that Sam and Dean were in jail) so I'll be writing a sequel so that the relationship can develop.

I don't know who to put Harry with yet, so it could be a possibility that I'll put him with both Sam and Dean. Just have to wait and see how it goes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own Harry Potter. They belong to their respective creators I am merely using their characters and adapting the plot line. I am not making a profit from this fan fiction. Thank You.**

Jail Bait

Sam watched his brother eat what was supposed to be chicken with a sense of morbid fascination, here they were in prison and Dean still somehow manages to gorge himself with food. Sam didn't know whether to be impressed or disgusted. Dean chose that moment to look up from this plate, "You know this chicken ain't half bad". Sam looked at him flabbergasted before regaining his composure and pushing his tray towards his brother, "Great, you can have mine".

Sam sighed as his brother began eating his food; his brother amazed him at times. "So we're looking for Mark Moody?"

"That's right, Mark Moody psycho killer extraordinaire, fan of Satanism and ritual killing. Died about 30 years ago in the jail" replied Dean with a carefree wave of his hand.

"So you're sure he's our man?" Sam asked, "I'm pretty sure" Dean replied, not looking at Sam, deeming his food more important. "Considering the circumstances, I'm gonna need more than a 'pretty sure'" Sam sniped back, irritated at his brothers casual acceptance of the whole ordeal. Dean finally looked up at Sam, scoffing slightly before replying "Okay fine, I'm _really _pretty sure, happy now?"

Sam looked at Dean a look of disbelief on his face. Dean sighed and turned to face his brother "He died of a heart attack, just like our victims, he also died in the old cell block, it was closed just after he died. It opened 30 years later and that's when the killings started" he nodded smugly to himself. Sam sighed willing to admit that the evidence Dean pulled up was pretty solid. "So was Moody's spirit released some-?" Whatever Sam was about to say was cut off by the cafeteria doors slamming open loudly.

Every inmate silenced immediately and turned to stare at the cause of the disturbance. There standing at the door was a rather plump guard with a thick moustache holding a petite, feminine man by the scruff of the neck. "FRESH MEAT BOYS!" the guard shouted in a hoarse, rumbling voice. The man lifted his head, revealing an innocent pixie like face, with plump kissable lips, high aristocratic cheekbones and wide emerald eyes.

His appearance caused more than a few inmates to wolf whistle and pant suggestively at the boy. Several shouting obscene remarks, all suggesting taking the boy to their bed. Dean looked over at Sam, he himself captivated by the beauty, but his expression said loud and clear his disbelief, Sam could basically hear the 'What the Hell?' from his brother. The turned back towards the 'fresh meat', watching as the guard pushed him roughly and several of the inmates closest to him spanking his ass.

The boy squeaked and clutched onto his backside, whilst his face turned bright red. Sam leaned towards his brother and whispered incredulously "How the hell did he get into prison?" Sam didn't receive an answer.

***

Harry was currently staring down at his cuffed hands silently. What did he do to deserve this? He saved the god damn world and then they cart him off to some jail. A muggle jail. A muggle jail in AMERICA. How was he going to handle this? He had heard stories, all about the communal showers, he shuddered how was he going to protect himself, he couldn't use magic 'cause of the damn muggles and he certainly wouldn't be able to physically fight his way out.

He groaned, maybe he could make a few alliances with the inmates that didn't give off any rapist vibes. Ah hell he was screwed. He closed his eyes, counting the number of speed bumps. Before he knew it the van had stopped and he was being roughly pulled out of the van. He opened his eyes to see a red faced muggle that reminded him strongly of his Uncle Vernon. How he hated that man, and by the expression on this guy's face Harry was going to hate him too. He looked like a sadistic prick.

"Come on boy" the guard spat. God he even sounded like Vernon. Harry was dragged through multiple halls before they were coming closer to a double door, before he knew it he was pushed through the door into the completely silent (yet completely full) cafeteria. "FRESH MEAT BOYS!" Yeah he hated this prick already.

He quickly scanned the faces in the cafeteria they all had threatening faces, except a pair in the corner. They were handsome in a kind of rugged way, dangerous if need be but ultimately harmless. He was pushed forward yet again by the Vernon wannabe. He stumbled and felt his arse being smacked and pinched. Feeling violated and embarrassed; mainly because of the wolf whistling and such, but also the but pinching, Harry squeaked and tried vainly to protect his arse from another onslaught of abuse. He slowly made his way through the cafeteria towards the two handsome men in the corner, and doing his best to avoid possible rapists.

_A/N - Thanks for reading chapter 1 of Jail Bait. I'm quite proud of this so far. It may not be my best story but considering it's my first crossover I think it turned out pretty well. Anyway I would really appreciate reviews of all kinds (except flames). I would like to know what others think of the plot and my story writing skills in general._

_Thanks for reading ~ x _

_ShamefacedShambles _

**Crossover : Harry Potter / Supernatural **

**Pairing Possibilities : Sam/Harry Dean/Harry or Sam/Harry/Dean (Harry being sub in all) **

**Please leave the pairing you would like on the review (you don't need to even write a review if you don't want just write the pairing)**

**Rating : M (will get smutty) **


	2. Bullying a Bully

A/N -Wow, just wow. The response to chapter 1 was absolutely amazing, it's the most reviews I have ever had. I would like to thank all of those who have read, favourite (d), alerted or reviewed this fic. I never expected such an amazing feedback. By the looks of it, this fic shall be a threesome between Sam/Harry/Dean, so to all of those who were vehemently against I would like to apologise, I won't mind if you no longer continued to read. Also there have been a few questions like .Why can't Harry use magic?' and 'Why did they not send him to Azkaban?' well no worries for all shall be explained throughout the story! [Although I've not thought of the answer for some of the questions (terrible planning I know)] I would also like to apologise for the late update, I was hoping to update this fic every two days but the pressure was too much so this fic will be a rather slow update (I have school to worry about as well). Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural or Harry Potter franchise, they belong to their respective creators and I am merely using the characters for my plot. I am not making a profit from this fiction.**

Jail Bait - Chapter 2 - Bullying a Bully

Dean and Sam watched avidly as the beauty manoeuvred himself gracefully around all of the rambunctious and horny inmates. He quickly scanned the lunchroom and zeroed in on their table. His bright emerald eyes glimmered with barely contained hope, quickly making his way over. He licked his lips nervously, with his eyes facing downward in a submissive gesture. Dean was quite ready to admit to himself that if he had the chance he would take the beauty to his bed, so he wasn't too stunned by the fact that he was turned on by the man's submissive behaviour.

Sam however was conflicted, he never viewed himself as gay or even bisexual so he vehemently refused that the stirring in his loins was caused by the petite man making his way towards their table. In moments the still unnamed 'fresh meat', as the guard so crudely put it, was standing in front of the Winchester brothers. He was playing with the hem of the overly large neon orange prison shirt, (seriously why were they such a hideous orange?) with a small embarrassed blush painting his cheeks.

He cleared his throat, "C-can I sit here?" he stuttered, surprised at the British accent the brothers just nodded dumbly whilst Sam gestured to one of the open seats in front of them. Dean at that moment was thinking of better places for the man in front of him to be sitting, the man sat directly in front of Dean and nervously twiddled his thumbs.

Dean cleared his throat and asked curiously "So, what are ya in for?" asking the question everyone wanted an answer for.

***

Harry was startled by the question, he was expecting a 'What's your name?' but the (sexy) bastard had to start with the hardest question didn't he? Looking up into olive green eyes he stated truthfully "I don't know", the two men looked surprised. Who wouldn't be? I mean who doesn't know why their in prison? "So what about you two?" he asked trying to drive the conversation away from himself.

The taller one glared at the (sexy) bastard, so they must have been accomplices. "Well, where should we begin Sammy?"

Still glaring 'Sammy' as the other had called him said "Start with the good stuff", that simple statement caused a shiver to run down Harry's spine 'What the hell had these guys done?'

"Well, Sammy here has been found guilty of grave desecration, breaking and entering and assisted murder, whilst I, well let's just say that Sammy was in the red dress" he smirked.

'Great' Harry thought, 'I sat at the table with the psychos'. Edging away from the shorter one, Harry began looking around nervously; his discomfort must have been obvious to the other males because the shorter one just grinned at him whilst Sam rubbed his temples and eyes tiredly.

"Don't worry, we were . . . Wrongly accused or framed for lack of better word" said Sam, "And Dean thought it would be funny to scare you" with that said Sam whacked the back of Dean's head and grumbled. Harry relaxed marginally, and smiled tentatively.

"Anyway what's your name buddy?" said Dean trying to smooth over the bump in conversation that he had caused.

"Um, Harry Potter" Harry held out his hand to Dean, which Dean gripped tightly.

"Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sammy" he replied back charmingly.

"It's Sam." he grouched under his breath, but it went unnoticed by Dean. Because he was too busy watching a burly inmate make his way over.

***

Dean watched warily as a brawny inmate made his way over to their table, with a hunger in his eyes that he was certain it wasn't for his chicken. Just as he was about to say something to Sam 'Tiny', as his mind had automatically called him, pulled out the chair beside Harry and threw his arm over the slight mans shoulders.

"Hey babe, wanna have a good time?" Looking Harry up and down like a piece of meat.

Sam and Dean both bristled at the inmate, whilst Harry just shifted uncomfortably trying to dislodge the strangers' shoulders. "Um no thanks mate." It seemed that this particular inmate had a fetish for accents because he just licked his lips and leaned in closer, his face inches away from Harry's.

Dean stood from his seat and tugged on 'Tiny's' shoulders, roughly ripping away from Harry. "Hey, buddy he said no thanks" The prisoner stood from the flimsy plastic chair and stepped into Dean's personal space, looking angry.

"You talkin' to me?" he said threateningly.

Dean just rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath "Great - another guy who's seen Taxi Driver one too many times" obviously pushing the prisoner's buttons. "Yeah I'm talking to you". The prisoner walked towards another table and had a whispered conversation with another inmate.

Dean turned towards Harry and Sam and said cockily "That's how you gotta speak to these guys - instant respect" Sam and Harry were looking behind Dean as the two inmates made their way towards Dean, cracking their knuckles loudly. Dean was still oblivious.

"You were saying?" stated a prisoner from behind Dean. As Dean turns and sees the two menacing inmates he mutters, "Oh great." as the first prisoner throws a punch at him.

_A/N - Oh my God, that was so difficult. I'd like to apologize for the delay for the chapter, I've bee under loads of stress 'cause I have exams coming up soon, and I couldn't for the life of me think of a way to incorporate the fistfight so that the cause was Harry, so I hope that you like it. Drop a review and let me know, and hopefully I got my line breaks right this time (I.e. Speaking and such) _

_Thanks a lot for the response, it was overwhelmingly amazing._


	3. Fisticuffs

A/N - God I am so sorry for such the late update, so I hope that you'll forgive me for it. To make it up to you I'm gonna make this chapter longer than my other ones. I don't have any excuses as to why this is such a late update other than my procrastination (and discovery of many other fantastic TV shows and movies (Heroes is feckn EPIC!) Anyway this chapter will hopefully make up for my absence. Oh and before I forget for those of you who are Heroes fans then I will be writing a Harry Potter Crossover for it (even though I am extremely new to the series) and it will be a slash but I've set up a poll for the pairing between: - Harry/Peter, Harry/Isaac and Harry/Mohinder (so it will be set in the first series and will probably just be an oneshot). I will write the other pairing after but I want to know what others want to read most. I'm doing this 'because I have not found a single slash Harry/someone pairing for Heroes and it made me upset. Anyway onto Chapter 3 of Jail Bait! Be warned there will be a Sam and Harry SEXY SCENE! ZOMGYAY! Because I think ya'll patient folks deserve it. But there's a twist oh ho ho.

**Disclaimer: - No matter how much I want to I do not own any characters of Supernatural or Harry Potter. They belong to the respective owners and I am not making any money from this fiction. **

Oh and before I forget, people have expressed their concerns about Harry being to submissive, well I'm going to make him more 'manly' in this chapter i.e. he's gonna grow some balls. Enjoy

Jail Bait - Chapter 3 - Fisticuffs

Harry watched as Dean artfully dodged the inmates sloppy punch. It caused an odd sensation to spread through Harry's stomach. It was a mixture of anger and . . . something else he was unsure of. Harry stood quickly, the rickety plastic chair scraping against the cheap linoleum floor of the cafeteria. The noise attracted the attention of Sam, who was looking at Harry in confusion.

His confused look suddenly became clear when Harry cracked his knuckles with what could be described as a fierce look on his face. Sam also stood, prepared to hold the smaller man back. Just as Sam was about to grab hold of Harry's arm he pounced, well not literally. Harry was behind the burly man with inhuman speed when he leaped on his back.

Harry grabbed the man in a chokehold, and using all his strength slammed him to the ground. It was an impressive feat for a man so small, what made it more impressive was when he suddenly kicked the man in the family jewels and spat "Piss off".

There was suddenly a sharp whistle, all of the inmates suddenly cleared. Their clearance was explained when a guard was striding purposefully towards he and Dean. He had a somewhat sadistic smirk on his face whilst he whacked his baton against his hand.

He looked Harry up and down and said "Well well kitties got claws" He looked down at the inmate on the ground with a disgusted sneer.

"On your feet Lucas," he then looked at Dean with a condescending stare "Not a good start Winchester" whilst holding his baton under his chin and tilting his head to look at him.

Sam was looking on worriedly to Dean and Harry, occasionally glancing at the newly dubbed Lucas, expecting him to lash out. The guard look at Harry, Dean and Lucas before turning to a fellow guard ad stating "Take them to solitary". The guards grabbed on to them and led them towards the door. Dean looked at Harry and smirked, whilst he turned to Sam and asked,

"You having fun yet?"

Sam just looked un-amused, before glancing worriedly towards another inmate that made a throat slitting gesture towards him. He turned back to Dean and glared heatedly at his back.

Sitting moodily in solitary, Dean stared at the dank wall. Glancing at the cell across from him he quickly gave Harry a once over, smirking before turning back to the wall. "I wish I had a baseball" stated Dean conversationally, trying to break the awkward silence. Across from him Harry snorted.

Lucas who was in the cell beside Harry's, walked up to the bars and asked "What wus that?"

Dean looked toward him and repeated "I wish I had a baseball, like Steve McQueen", he grinned thinking he had smoothed things over with Tiny.

Tiny looked at him, it was a look that clearly said 'Shut up or I will kill you', and said "Well I wish that I had a bat so that I could bash your head in"

Sitting himself back against the wall, Dean mutters "Well that's our touching solitary bonding moment over", yet again there's a snort from Harry, who looks at Dean with an amused grin on his face. Dean grins back, a short fluttering sensation in his stomach which caused a crease to form on his brow and him to pat his stomach subconsciously.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker in Dean's cell, the temperature dropped suddenly and his breath became visible, white puffs of cold air. Under his breath he muttered "Oh crap", before holding onto the bars of his cell door. He looked at the clock where the hands suddenly stopped moving, he curses incoherently.

Harry looked over worriedly, his own panting breaths forming wispy clouds. He asked "What's wrong? Dean, what's going on?"

Dean looks at Harry and now Lucas as he came closer to the bars of his own cell door. "Listen to me," Dean said in a demanding voice "Stay very still, and whatever you do don't panic". Disregarding Dean's order, Lucas looked out of his cell door fully when suddenly a frightening face appeared in front of him. Lifeless black eyes gazing at him. Lucas scrambled to the back of his cell, clearly frightened.

Hands grabbed him from behind, turning around he was face to face with the very same lifeless black eyes that were outside of his cell moments ago. His heart began beating erratically, thumping painfully against his chest. A spider webs of veins criss-crossing themselves all over his face as he gasped fruitlessly for breath. He screams as his chest feels like it was going to explode, as his heart gives out.

The entire time Dean watched helplessly from his cell and Harry held his hands over his ears in a vain attempt to block out the terrible screams. Dean lowered his head and Harry gave a shuddering gasp.

Back in his cell Sam took advantage of the fact that his scary rapist 'friend' a.k.a. his 'roomie' was in solitary confinement with Dean and (his newly found kinda friend) Harry. He took the time to think of the weird sensations he experienced when around Harry.

They were just like the sensations he got when he first met Jess, something he hadn't experienced since. Sam's eyes fluttered, I couldn't be love could it? And his eyes closed

Sam found himself in what seemed to be in a large room with nothing but a large, plush looking bed. The bed was a lustful scarlet and was scattered with black pillows that gave a sensual look to what would be just an ordinary bed. It just screamed sex, so much so that Sam wondered why he was here.

He heard a muffled groan, it was unexpected so startled Sam. He turned to his right to see a sight that caused his mouth to go dry and a spike of arousal to shoot straight down his spine. There was Harry, his hands chained above his head with only a black silk cloth covering his dignity.

Sam drank in the sight before him; he started from the tip of his toes, up along the smooth and slender legs that seemingly went on forever. Sam quickly skimmed over the cloth covered area as he was too embarrassed to spend an extended period observing it. His eyes trailed along the smooth flat stomach with only a trail of hair leading under the cloth.

He observed the perky rosy nipples that were oh so inviting and continued up along the neck that was begging to be marked. His eyes landed on the rosy lips, when he suddenly flushed because of the intensity of want that he felt.

Harry's eyes fluttered signalling he was coming to, and Sam suddenly panicked. The panic grew as Harry's eyes opened and showed the sparkling emeralds that were only moments ago hidden. Although they were sparkling, they were clouded with a lust so intense it made Sam squirm with need.

Harry was panting, flushed and was an overall picture of eroticism. He moaned, and looking Sam straight in the eye pleaded "Please". And that was when Sam snapped, he leaped forward like a wild animal and kissed Harry so roughly on the lips he was positive that both of their lips were bruised. Sam nipped at Harry's lips and started kissing his way down his elegant neck, leaving a trail of marks all the way down to his chest.

Harry moaned as Sam took one of his nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue along the bud whilst his hands tweaked teasingly to the other one, leaving Harry a quivering mess before him. Harry's hands twitched in their prison as he ached to touch Sam, it was a futile attempt and he groaned in disappointment.

Sam grinned slightly at this, enjoying the torturous pleasure that he was inflicting onto Harry. Harry spoke once more, it was near incomprehensible due to his moans "P-plea ngh please, d-don't ah t-tease" he panted breathlessly. Sam trailed further down planning to end Harry's torture as well as his own.

His hands slipped under the black silk and as his hand clenched around Harry's straining erection, there was a slam.

Sam started, suddenly conscious and aware that he was no longer in the erotic bedroom but rather in a dank cell. He turned to see a guard grinning maliciously at Sam, whilst shoving someone into his cell with him. Looking over at his new cell mate, he flushed as he noticed it was . . .

"Harry" Sam whispered, Harry looked at Sam and grinned slightly though it didn't reach his eyes,

"Hey Sam", Sam hoped desperately that Harry wouldn't look down to see his bulging slacks, sweat dripped from his brow with nervousness.

The guard looked at Harry and grinned lewdly "Welcome to your new home boy" and with that the cell door slammed shut and the cell was engulfed in darkness.

_A/N - Woah, my God that is the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyway I hoped you liked it 'cause I sure did. Once again I'm sorry about the late update, but I really just couldn't be bothered. So remember if you're a fan of Heroes then there's a poll on my profile. _


	4. JAIL BAIT IS ON HIATUS SOB

Okay hey there guys I'm gonna hate myself for doing this but . . . Jail Bait is under Hiatus -sobs-

I want everyone to know that THIS IS NOT ABANDONED!

I've currently got a lock of stuff to do, I have exams . . . BIG exams so I'm really really really preoccupied. I really am sorry for this.

I'm also thinking of rewriting the chapters that have already been published in order to tie up some plot holes and such that have come to my attention. I also need to find my old notes as to where I was going with this story.

Once again I'm sorry :(

BUT PLEASE DO NOT DESPAIR!

I'm going to put up a new document that lists all of the Harry Potter crossovers I am able to do, I'm taking in requests as I haven't written in a while and feel the need for practice.

Feel free to post your requests :) I'll try and do as many as I possibly can.

Shamefaced Shambles

(whom is certainly shamefaced for doing this to you all :C)


End file.
